Birthday Gift
by Fatin Adolfina
Summary: Ryou wants Honda to come over to his house. Honda was nothing to fear, afterall, big brother Bakura won't be there, right?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

He regrets it.

He regrets thinking he was safe, thinking he was with a _friend_.

After all his friends had told him, he should have known better than to let his guard down.

Now he's in one of his worse nightmares, chained down to a cold slab of stone, gagged and naked.

He should have known this was going to happen the moment his _friend_ asked him to come to his house.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

"_Honda, would you mind coming to my house today?" His __**friend**__, Ryou Bakura, asked._

_Honda had been talking and laughing with his group of friends at lunch when Ryou had asked him that. It was not a strange request, Honda went to his friends' houses all the time, but it was the fact that __**Ryou**__ had asked him. Ryou never wanted anyone at his house, and if it was anyone, it would be Yugi. Honda and his friends fell quiet, and Ryou became nervous, started fidgeting with a button on his school uniform as he waited for Honda's response. _

"… _Why?" Anzu was the one who asked._

_Ryou blushed in embarrassment, but Honda beat him to an answer._

"_Sure Ryou, what time should I come over?"_

_The group fell silent again; the air around them grew tense as Anzu gave Honda 'a look'._

_Honda looked away and laughed nervously._

"_I think anytime before 7:00 pm would be nice, I wouldn't want you out so late at night. Besides, it will only take a few minutes of your time, so if you can't go today—"_

"_No, it's okay! I'll be there before 7:00!"_

_Ryou smiled and walked away, oblivious to the looks Honda was receiving from his friends._

"_What? I'm just going to talk to him for a bit at his house!" Honda defended himself._

"_Yeah, right, and I'm going to kiss Kaiba in front of the class today." Jonouchi said._

"_Oh, really? Then I should have brought my camera today!" Honda laughed and Jonouchi paled in disgust._

"_I was being sarcastic, dumb ass!" Jonouchi got up from his chair, ready to attack Honda._

"_Jonouchi, would you calm down? You know Honda was just kidding." Anzu said as she was pulling Jonouchi back to his seat._

"_But he didn't have to go that far! Besides, we all know what Honda's going to do when he goes to Ryou's house."_

_Honda blushes and moves to hit Jonouchi when Yugi got in his way._

"_Honda, relax, you'll get in trouble!"_

_Honda grumbled as he turned away from his friends with a pout on his face. It was no secret to his friends that he had the __**smallest**__ crush on his friend Ryou, and they would never leave him alone about it!_

"_Don't be like that, man. We just worried about you! Though, if you get caught by his brother, you're on your own." Jonouchi patted Honda on the back as the bell rang, signaling lunch to be over._

_Honda cringed, Ryou had an older brother by two years, but you could swear that he is the devil. He demands to be called Bakura, even to Ryou. He glared at everyone, smirked at his friends, laughed evilly at the fall of his enemies and bullied Ryou constantly; you almost wouldn't think they liked each other. But if there was one thing that you had to know about Bakura, is that he is protective of Ryou. He would kill to make sure that his brother is safe, literally._

_Honda had a feeling that Bakura knew how he felt about Ryou. Every time Honda was in a 10 yard radius of Bakura, he would receive Bakura's worst glare. It made Honda's heart stop, his knees go weak and a scream stuck in his throat. Every nightmare Honda had, Bakura would glare at him. Every nice dream he had, Bakura would glare at him. Even in his day dreams, Bakura would glare at him. It was maddening!_

_Honda had no reason to be afraid today though! Bakura was never home after 5:00 pm, so he would be safe to visit his __**friend**__ today._

_*~* End of Flashback *~*_

He should have known better.

He should have known that Bakura would have been home for his own _**birthday!**_

Turns out Ryou was using Honda as a gift for his brother, for reasons unknown to him.

Hell, he didn't even know Ryou knew how to chain someone to a slab of stone!

Honda was freaking out, the happy, fun sounds coming from the living room was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

"Bakura, I got you a present!"

Honda heard Ryou's voice, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I told you not to get me anything. We could have spent the money on something else!"

Bakura's angry voice made Honda start to struggle.

"Don't worry; I didn't spend a single penny on this gift. Come, I'll show you."

Foot steps coming down the stairs to the basement where Honda was being held. Honda was on the urge of passing out, he was going to die here!

The door open, showing Ryou's smiling face and Bakura's shocked one.

"… What is the meaning of this?" Bakura barely whispered, but the echo in the room allowed Honda to hear.

"Happy Birthday! I hope you don't mind that I used your chains, he was very… unruly."

Ryou grabbed Bakura by the hand and lead him down the stairs where Honda was crying, struggling and pleading for his release through his gag.

"What did you do to him?" Bakura asked, still shocked by what he was seeing.

"Nothing much, I convinced him to come, gave him some drugged tea, stripped him, gave him a bath, stretched him out, chained him and gagged him before he came to." Ryou explained with a sweet, happy smile on his face.

Honda was astounded by how crazy his _friend _was; he did this all for his brother?!

"You did this all for me?" Bakura asked as he circled Honda like a predator to its prey.

"Yep, it was all for you! Do you like it?"

Bakura approached his brother with a blank look; Ryou's smile dropped, did he do the wrong thing?

Ryou looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "B-but if you don't like it, I-I can drug him again and send him home—"

Ryou was silenced by Bakura's embraced.

This would have been a beautiful brotherly love scene if Honda didn't think that _**they were both nuts! **_

"I love it, now leave me to my toy, I have many things to do."

Ryou nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bakura turned to Honda with an evil smile as Honda whimpered and whined at his look.

"Honda, Hiroto Honda, I finally have you in my grasp."

Honda screamed into his gag. Bakura took off the gag as Honda was still screaming and slapped him across the face, successfully silencing him.

"You'll be singing a different tune by the time I'm done with you." Bakura's evil smile grew wider, but Honda was too scared to scream.

Bakura grabbed Honda's chin and kissed him. Honda's struggle started anew, but Bakura only found this amusing. Bakura's hands trailed up Honda's sides and pinched his nipples, causing Honda to gasp and Bakura's tongue to enter his mouth. Honda blushed in shame, embarrassment and even a small bit in pleasure as Bakura raped his mouth with a tongue that didn't belong there. Bakura broke the kiss and attacked Honda's neck as he gasped for air, accidently letting out a small moan.

Bakura smirked in satisfactory and harshly bit into his prey's neck, marking him as his. Honda was confused as to why he hasn't died yet, why Bakura was doing this to him, and he wasn't screaming for help.

"Why?" Honda asked; the defeat and surrender in his voice was obvious.

Bakura removed his teeth from his neck and stared into Honda's eyes.

"Why, you ask?"

One of Bakura's hands left Honda's nipple and traveled down.

"I thought I made it obvious that I want you."

Honda's eyes widened as Bakura made his statement.

"I've wanted you way before you've developed that cute little crush on my brother."

Bakura's hand slid lower and lower until it touched Honda's—

"And now that I have you, I'm going to fuck you until you can't live without me."

Bakura's hand curled around Honda's limp member and stroked it, enjoying how it grew harder in his hand.

"No." A weak response, but it was Honda's last response.

Bakura chuckled as his other hand moved passed his first hand and slid a finger into Honda's already stretched entrance.

"Yes."

The night was filled with Honda's screams.

* * *

"Honda, would you mind coming to my house today?" His friend, Ryou Bakura, asked.

This time, when Ryou asked him, they were alone.

Not even 5 seconds go by before Honda smiled and responded.

"Sure Ryou, but only if Bakura will be there. I still haven't given him a proper birthday gift."


End file.
